An Off-ul Crossover
by Sins.jpng
Summary: So Thi s Is My First Time Posting An Fanfic On Here And Someone Needs To Stop Me. There's Also Gravity Falls And DHMIS B ut I Don't Know How To Add More Catergories.


The Offul Crossover

Batter Stood On First Plate Tightly Gripping His Bat. He'd Been In This Weird Past-Like Version Of The Earth For About Two Weeks. Along With Him, Zacharie, And Sugar He'd Met A Bunch Of These Rag Tag People Who Included Four Human Rocks, A Mop, A Duck Man, A Tall Yellow Child With Blue Hair (The Two Others Mentioned Before Seem To Be Related?), And A Set Of Twins And Their Uncle In Which They Currently Seem To Be Living With For This Event In Which They Seem To Call 'Summer'. Zacharie Sat On The Bench With The Group Of Kids That He Befriended By The Names Of Mabel, Steven, And, Donnie (Or Atleast That's What We Call Him; Due To The Large Letter 'D' On His Light Blue Overalls) "Go On Amigo You Can Do It!" Zacharie Yelled Gleefully From Across The Field. Batter Turned Around And Cracked A Smile At His Little Merchant. Turning Around To See His Worst Enemy. It's Not Anything Against Her, But To Be Honest, He Was Intimidated By Her. She Was Bigger, Stronger, And Faster Then Him. But Now He Was About To Show Her Just Because She's An Alien That She Can Be Taken Down By This Asshole. Garnet Stared Back At The Tiny Man Who Only Came Up To Her Shoulder, To Be Honest Everyone Was Tiny To Her. She Allready Knew What Was Coming Up Next, Who Would Win, And Even What They Were Going To Have For Dinner Tonight. But She Didn't Let Her Infinite Knowledge Of The Future Ruin Their Game Of Baseball, It Was Only For Fun Afterall. Now Only If The Man In White Would Remember That. Garnet Caressed The Ball In Her Hand, Staring Her Opponent Right In The Eye, But He Couldn't See That Due To Her Fly Ass Shades. Batter Sweat In Anticipation, Knowing That He'd Wouldn't Know What The Hell Would Happen Next. It Was Silence Until Garnet Withdrew Her Arm, Causing Batter To Flinch And Grin, Striking Both Fear And Anticipation In His Heart. As Garnet Casually Threw The Ball Batter Braced Himself For Impact, Knowing The Gems Power From A Causal Tussle They Had A Few Days Back. A Loud CRACK Was Heard As Batters Bat Broke On Impact, But The Ball Still Flew Into The Air. Batter Threw The Other Half Of His Bat Behind Him As He Made A Mad Dash To First Base, Hoping He Could Make A Furious Home Run. The Gem Made One Of Her Signature Space Jumps Into The Air, Catching The Ball In It's Beautiful Flight. Batter Was Allready To Third Base. As His Foot Hit The Plate He Felt A Ball To The Back Of The Head. And After That, A Loud "AMIGO!" And Just Darkness. At First He'd Thought He'd Been Took Back Home To The Nothingness, However Woke Up On The Kitchen Table. One Loud And One Monotone Voice Seemed To Be Arguing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HURT HIM AMIGO!" "I Did Not Mean To Hurt Him. He Should Be Ok." "I'LL FIX HIM!" Loud, Tiny Footsteps Were Heard As A Child Licked Their Hand And Slapped The Batters Head, Causing Him To Immediately Wake Up. "Amigo You're Ok!" Zacharie Said As He Wrapped His Arms Around His Tall Purifier. Batter Rested His Hand On The Merchants Poofy Raven Hair. Apparently Due To Observing The People He Was Surrounded By, This Was A Way Of Expressing Sympathy. Garnet Looked Over At The Pale Man. "I'm Sorry For Hitting You In The Back Of The Head With A Ball From 30 Feet In The Air." Batter Glared Up At The Woman. He Wanted To Fight Her Right There. But He Knew That His Head Was In Too Much Pain For Him To Fight And Plus He Knew That She Probably Didn't Mean To Throw It That Hard Due To Her Massive Amount Of Strength. "It's Fine. But I Still Wanna Go Out There And Beat You In A Few Games." Batter Replied Cockily. "Mon Cher, You Are Too Hurt To Keep Playing, But Don't Worry, For I Shall Avenge You!" Zacharie Dramatically Responded, Holding The Batter Which Went Limp In Order To 'Play Along' With Zacharies Act, Getting A Giggle Out Of Mabel And An Snicker Out Of Garnet. "Ok Zach, Go Kill 'Em For Me." Batter Said, Messing Up The Storekeepers Hair In The Process. Zacharie Jumped Down From The Table And Grabbed Garnet By The Hand "Let's Go Amigos!" Zacharie Declared As He Dragged Garnet Outside, With His Gang Of Kids Following Behind. Mable Popped Her Head Into The Kitchen Doorway. "You Can Watch From The Window If You'd Like!" "I Was Planning On It." Mable Ran Back Outside As The Batter Opened The Blinds. He Felt Bad For Zacharie. He Was Ok At Baseball. But He Couldn't Be As Good As The Batter Himself Could He? Zacharie Sat At Home Base. Holding His New Metal Bat. The Plastered On Smile Of His Judge Mask Made It Hard To Tell Exactly What He Was Feeling. Garnet Withdrew Her Hand Once Again As The Ball Went Flying. Another Crack Was Heard As The Ball Flew Past Garnet Onto The Feild. "I GOT IT" Steven Replied As He Ran Into The Thick Forest. Garnet Knew That It Would've Been Faster If She Went To Go Get It Herself, But She Didn't Want To Ruin The Fun For The Kids. Afterall, This Was Only For Their Amusement, Of Course. Zacharie Gentley Sat The Bat On The Ground As He Calmly Summoned His Wings And Flew To Each Base, Gently Landing On Each Of Them So He Wouldn't Be Breaking The Rules. Steven Came Running Back As Soon As Zacharie Made A Home Run. Steven Ran The Ball Back To Garnet. "Aw Garnet, Sorry I Messed Up." "You Did Good Steven." Batter Grinned. "That's My Boy" Batter Then Decided To Walk Outside And Join Them. Batter Sat On The Bench Next To Mabel And Donnie. Zacharie Didn't Take His Time Going To See His King. "MON CHER! Did You See What I Did!?" Zacharie Cheered As He Tightly Wrapped His Arms Around The Batter "No, You're Going To Have To Do It Again." He Playfully Added As He Planted A Kiss On Zacharies Unmasked Cheek. "I Wanna Go Next!" Mable Said As She Grabbed Zacharies Old Bat, Which Was Slightly To Heavy For Her. Mable Playfully Swung The Bat Around As Zacharie And Donnie Cheered Her On From The Bench. The First Ball Pitched Went Straight Over The Small Girls Head. Mabel Went Back And Got The Ball And Threw It Back To Garnet. Hopeing This Time She Wouldn't Miss. Looking Back At Her Group Of Friends, She Let Out A Braces Covered Smile, And Turned Back. Ready For Whatever Garnet Had For Her. Garnet Threw Her Ball And Mable Finally Hit It Back, However, Garnet Caught The Ball In Mid Air. Shooting Star Stuck Her Tounge Out As Garnet Smiled Back. Tossing The Ball At Mable To Where She Hit It And Started To Run To First Base. There Game Went On. Somewhere Far Away In Another Deminson. Two Powerful Lords Sat Together "Hello There Triangle Mister, Are We Going To Go Now?" "Why Of Course Hugo. Lets Go."


End file.
